


Squeaky Clean

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: A very short smut by request!  If you like this go read Good Girl to find out what Yang and Blake are up to!





	Squeaky Clean

Weiss sighed inwardly to herself and glanced out the corner of her eyes at the petite brunette in the other corner of the room. She would have much rather been shopping with Blake and Yang, but Ruby had to hog the shower every morning and make her late to class. Now she was stuck in her room writing an essay on the habits of Nevermores. Uncharacteristically Ruby had stayed behind with her. _Even Yang didn’t take that long to wash her hair…_ But Weiss admitted to herself that maybe she wouldn’t have been late to class without the shower if she hadn’t been watching Ruby.

 _That tiny waist…Those small round breasts with perky nipples…Those soft red lips…_ Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Giving into her feelings was not an option. Ruby was her teammate and her sister was always right there. Having things go sour and hurting the team would be incredibly embarrassing, especially if Ruby didn’t feel the same.

“I’m going to take a shower!”

The singsong voice broke Weiss out of her thoughts. She watched Ruby gather up her things and flounce into the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss could see that Ruby had left the door wide open and was already unlacing her bodice. I’m not going to look, I’m not going to look… Weiss muttered as she buried her head in her hands. But just as she thought Ruby had stepped into the shower and it was safe to look up, Weiss was treated to a view of Ruby looking at herself in the mirror; cupping and pushing up her small breasts. She was momentarily very pleased that she had positioned her make up mirror on her desk in order to have a better view of the bathroom and simultaneously aroused and frustrated.

As Ruby finally stepped into the shower, Weiss slipped her hand under her skirt. Her panties were already soaking as she began to stroke her clit and watched Ruby soap herself up through the translucent curtain. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, imagining what Ruby’s lips would taste like, how her breasts would feel…  
Her reverie was suddenly broken by something soft on her lips and a drip of water rolling down her neck. She opened her eyes to Ruby looking down at her, wrapped in a towel with a sly grin on her face.

“Whatcha doin’ Weiss?” she giggled and Weiss’ face burned brighter than the tips of Ruby’s hair. She continued before Weiss could process an answer. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’ve been watching me in the shower. And that you’ve been enjoying what you see.” Weiss gulped and nodded. “I bet you’d like to really get your hands on me,” she kissed Weiss’ neck and began to slide the zipper of her dress down.

In an instant, Weiss had whirled out of her chair, grabbed Ruby in a passionate kiss and pushed her onto her bed. She stepped out of her dress, her creamy breasts spilling out of her snow white bra and pulled away Ruby’s towel. Ruby looked much better in person than through the shower curtain, as pale as Weiss with rose pink nipples and a thatch of red hair crowning her bright pink pussy lips. Ruby’s cheeks flushed as Weiss looked down at her. Weiss squeezed Ruby’s breasts and pinched her nipples, making Ruby whimper and squirm, her legs spreading even farther apart. Weiss slid her hands down Ruby’s tiny waist and cupped her soaking wet pussy.

“I think you missed a spot,” Weiss whispered in Ruby’s ear as her middle finger slid into Ruby’s dripping pussy. She muffled Ruby’s moans with her lips as she circled Ruby’s G-spot with her finger and her clit with the heel of her hand. She alternated between kissing Ruby and sucking her nipples as Ruby moaned and squirmed underneath her. She held steady as Ruby’s hips began to buck and her silver eyes fluttered. Ruby’s skin flushed a bright pink as she orgasmed and her moans deepened. Weiss beamed at her handiwork as Ruby’s pussy gushed around her fingers and her body finally began to relax into the bed.

Weiss withdrew her fingers as Ruby began to catch her breath. She licked Ruby’s sweet juices off her fingers and had another devious idea.

“You’re all dirty again Miss Rose,” she smirked as she slid in between Ruby’s legs and began to lick her swollen pussy. Ruby had tasted good from her fingers, but the source was all together more heady and arousing. She licked Ruby’s clit and dipped her tongue into her dripping hole. Ruby began to moan again and Weiss grabbed her hips to keep her still. As she continued, Ruby’s moans shifted into screams and Weiss’ face was covered in Ruby’s cum. She stood up to kiss Ruby, who moaned again at the taste of herself. She lay down next to Ruby and pulled her close as Ruby fell into a light sleep. Blake and Yang would be gone for several more hours. Plenty of time for more fun!


End file.
